


Out of Sight

by caras_galadhon (Galadriel)



Series: Out of... [1]
Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Anger, Angst, Bitterness, Drabble, Drabble Sequence, Estrangement, Heartbreak, Introspection, M/M, Memories, Past Relationship(s), Regret, Tattoo Removal, Tattoos, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-04
Updated: 2013-08-04
Packaged: 2017-12-22 07:00:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/910297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galadriel/pseuds/caras_galadhon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sean hopes that things that are out of sight are out of mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out of Sight

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble. ...Because I was "in a mood." Sorry, Sean.

_"C'mon, Bean, you too! Not scared, are you? Not like you haven't before."_

It didn't hurt enough. Sure, bitterness and regret coiled, twined in his gut, his gorge rising, tainting his breath as it soured his heart; but that was separate, distinct. No, these were the smallest, sharpest _snap, snap, snaps_ , throwbacks to stifling classrooms, childish irritants armed with banded rubber against bared arms.

There should be more pain to mark the moment; keener than the first hurt, white-hot and blinding, clean-scrubbing silence.

Sean grimaced. _Over quicker than it began._ The ink'd fade, but the stains ran far too deep.


End file.
